


青火/介入：28

by Azhitata (bogi40820)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的籃球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogi40820/pseuds/Azhitata





	青火/介入：28

28

　　親吻的聲音迴盪在房間內，火神沒有開燈，青峰長腳一勾就把門用力地甩上，滿足的笑容止不住地掛在青峰的嘴角，火神用自己的唇發現了這個事實，有一種覺得自己還是敗給他的挫折感：「別笑啊，混蛋。」青峰像鴨子走路一樣搖搖晃晃的抱緊著火神，溫柔的把火神推到床上坐著，從窗戶微微透出了城市的光線，火神的眼睛慢慢適應了黑暗。  
　　青峰率先把上衣給脫了，火神正想把自己的襯衫給解扣，青峰卻阻止了他：「讓我脫啊，你這傢伙。」帶著笑意的吻覆上了唇，溼潤的舌頭靈活的捲住對方，汲取著空氣，交換著唾液，深深的吻強烈的讓兩人無暇去顧及從嘴角滑落的津液，火神的手覆上了青峰的胸膛，從肺部抽出的滿足在呼吸的空檔間歎息了出聲，青峰滿足的欺上火神。  
　　開始往下吻著、舔著，甜美的液體順著嘴角滑到了頸部，青峰跟著移動，輕啃著火神鎖骨的凹陷處，他嗅到了不尋常的香水味道，倒挺喜歡，但不是自己那一瓶香水味——  
　　「洗過澡了？」依然還在咬著火神，青峰的口水沾染了襯衫領口，溼涼的感覺服貼在火神的頸部，火神伸長了手抱著青峰的頭，迷迷糊糊地：「嗯？嗯⋯⋯流汗、唔嗯⋯⋯下戲後就洗了⋯⋯」青峰短暫的抬起頭表達了不悅的眼神：「怎麼不是噴我的香水？」然後又快速地輕解羅衫，把一顆顆扣子解開的時候，一個個微微紅腫的草莓種在他身上。  
　　「唔⋯⋯我比較、喜歡你噴著⋯⋯」被這樣的吻給顫抖到，火神誠實的表達讓青峰在火神的肚臍附近狠狠的吸上了一口：「等我。」抬起身子狠狠的給了一個完美甜膩的吻，青峰快速地跑出了房門，火神呆呆的看著門口的光亮，聽著樓上翻箱倒櫃的聲音，不出幾秒鐘，青峰喘呼呼的出現，火神幾乎焦急難耐的把他拉向自己，一刻也分不開的又繼續吻了起來。  
　　青峰隨手把手上拿著的東西往床上扔，就把火神整個人往床上抱，欺著火神的身體，青峰整個人燙得可以，火神半坐著讓青峰把礙事的襯衫拉扯掉。火神再度靠上青峰時才分神嗅到了新鮮的香水味：「蠢峰。」他說，飽含著濃郁的情慾，像是催情的效果，火神知道自己硬了。  
　　青峰低下頭，準備進攻著火神的胸，富有彈性的胸肌在大幅度的起伏，青峰用手指感受著，伸出舌頭從中間的隙縫滑過，手指不停地逗弄著，口腔覆上那一點的時候，火神極力忍耐不要發出聲音，可是青峰吸吮的聲音太過色情，火神只能低低地喘著氣，聽著青峰故意的大肆進攻。  
　　「嗯⋯⋯」舌頭打著圈兒，青峰分心了一隻手觸碰另一個沒被關注的小點，另一隻手則往下解開著火神的褲子，他繼續往下，順著火神線條分明的身材，親吻著，舔弄著，直到火神的上身幾乎要被青峰的唇吻過一遍，褪去了外褲，青峰用鼻子蹭了蹭隔著內褲的漲大，火神看著青峰惡趣味的往上看著他，雙唇隔著內褲在摩挲著，再往下一點，青峰含起了兩顆渾圓，白色的內褲被青峰的口水溼成了深色，帶著惡趣味的情趣，青峰故意的邊含著邊吹著氣，從口腔出來了熱風混著溼冷著的內褲，火神的漲大因此而刺激。  
　　「嗯⋯⋯」青峰抬頭，看著火神緊抓著枕頭強忍住聲音，惡作劇的心情異軍突起，退下了自己的褲子，一樣只留了件內褲，隔著內褲青峰緩緩的抵著火神的後穴，淺淺的戳刺著，撐著身體，青峰向前傾狂吻上了火神，用舌頭撬開他的嘴，不讓他死咬著不把聲音漏出來。  
　　「啊⋯⋯」火神漲得痛了，拉過青峰的手往自己身上撫，青峰伸出了右手食指根中指放進火神的嘴裡，火神迷亂著遵循本能、舌頭被青峰的手指夾著，火神盡力地吸吮著青峰的手指，像是給予獎勵一樣，青峰拉下了火神的內褲，後穴的部位因為自己的液體而有了一塊深色，青峰舔舔嘴唇，似乎有點太性感了。抓住火神堅挺的下身的瞬間，火神忍不住咬了牙關，放在火神嘴裡的手指也跟著上了齒痕，青峰只是稍微皺了眉，用著食指玩弄著傘狀前端，慢慢流出的透明液體巴在青峰的手指上，青峰看著自己也跟著漲大了一圈。  
　　「啊⋯⋯青峰⋯⋯」火神用舌頭推開了青峰的手指，伸手拉下青峰的頸子，張嘴就吻。  
　　青峰不自覺的擺動著腰，堅挺的柱身依然隔著內褲磨擦著對方，火神忍受不住青峰惡意的緩慢，坐起身子把青峰的褲子褪去，張嘴含住，青峰「嘶」地發出了聲音，火神舔弄著柱身，輕啃著底下的渾圓，聽見青峰發出的粗重喘息忍不住勾起了微笑。  
　　青峰看見了，惡意的上頂，龜頭滑過了火神的上顎，造成了另一種快感，青峰差點沒繳械投降，火神不甘示弱地吸吮，快感連連衝頂，青峰趕忙地推開火神，火神被壓在下方，青峰抓著自己堅挺的陰莖，有一下沒一下的滑過火神的後穴，微弱的燈光讓青峰還是清楚地看見那一張一縮的小洞正活躍著。  
　　「嗯⋯⋯你，要直接進來？」火神這麼說的時候，意亂情迷地在床單上滑著手，碰觸到青峰剛才扔上床的那一些東西，拿起了其中的軟管，青峰還是在用下身摩擦著火神的，他邊親吻著他邊問：「大我，要什麼口味的潤滑劑？保險套要螺旋的？凸點的？」壞笑的表情讓火神轟的臉紅：「青峰你、你不能原始一點嗎？」  
　　「行啊，那就不戴套了？」壞笑著抽走火神手上的軟管，青峰捂了一點在手心上，伸向了火神的後穴，用手指開始擴張，火神感受到了異物的入侵，有一點奇妙的感覺。  
　　火神正被青峰認真的表情給迷惑著，青峰溫柔的動作讓他有點心暖，青峰稍微抬了眼，發覺火神正看著他：「可以嗎？」火神點點頭，挪動了臀部，紅著臉：「快一點。」青峰被這表情弄得心裡一緊，傾上身親吻火神時伸入了第二指，青峰邊親吻著邊用手指探索著火神的前列腺，他瞇著眼看火神的反應，在火神露出了一點陶醉的表情時他緩緩地放入了第三指。  
　　「啊⋯⋯」有點超出了火神的負荷，青峰趕緊又低下身體親吻他，他找不到火神舒服的點，被異物侵入的感覺超過了快感，原來的堅挺正半軟著。火神抓緊著枕頭，粗重的喘氣，嘴裡還是逞強著晃動著腰：「青峰快點⋯⋯」不怎麼想勉強他，可是自己也已經脹痛得受不了，青峰看著已經柔軟的後穴，又抹了點潤滑液在自己的巨根上，正準備伸手去拿保險套，卻被火神給阻止。  
　　「火神？」青峰看著火神紅著臉：「先不要戴。」青峰握著自己的堅挺，抵在火神的後穴上輕輕的淺刺著，青峰這樣的速度快要逼瘋火神，火神張著已經滿是情慾的眼故意低聲喊著：「快點，大輝⋯⋯」  
　　「啊！啊⋯⋯」青峰忍不住前傾，粗大的炙熱緩緩地沒入後穴，前端幾乎在進入的一瞬間就擦過了火神敏感的前列腺，青峰看著不自覺挺起腰部撞向自己的火神，暗暗為自己如天才一般的小兄弟做了表揚，青峰狠狠地抓起火神親吻，柱身緩緩的退出到傘狀的前端，又狠狠地進入，肉體的拍打聲緩慢的一聲一聲的響起，青峰看著火神幾乎失神的控制不住自己的音量，心裡又起了壞念頭，他突然退開了火神的後穴，只留著一點前端在穴口：「大我⋯⋯舒服嗎？」  
　　火神點點頭，控制不住地挺起腰部想填補空虛：「青峰⋯⋯」  
　　「想要？」青峰壞笑了起來，微微地在穴口淺淺的刺入退出，擦不到敏感點的癢度讓火神火熱的陰莖前端部停冒出液體，火神忍不住咬起枕套，用力地點頭。  
　　「那你要說點什麼？」青峰擺動著腰，速度比起剛才快了許多，只是還是在穴口淺入淺出，火神知道這傢伙又在想些下流的事情，可是這次他不怎麼討厭：「啊⋯⋯大輝⋯⋯快給我⋯⋯」青峰已經被那聲大輝給電了一下，但還是想捉弄一下他：「我想聽點下流的？」  
　　「唔⋯⋯」火神擺動著腰部，青峰努力的忍住自己也想狠狠衝刺的腰，看著火神稍微坐起了身，漲紅了臉貼在青峰的耳邊：「大輝，我要你，快點幹我⋯⋯啊！」青峰狠狠地上頂，快速地擺動著腰，被火神緊緊包裹住的巨根不斷地冒出液體，快速進出的速度讓穴口邊多出了細微的小泡沫。  
　　「啊⋯⋯啊嗯⋯⋯大、大輝⋯⋯你別⋯⋯」青峰抽送的速度快得驚人，火神被這難以言喻的快感包圍，幾近哭喊的聲音倒很能觸動青峰的情慾更加高漲。  
　　青峰再度把火神壓倒，火神因為後倒的動作而絞緊了青峰，青峰忍不住長吁了一口氣：「大我，別咬這麼緊⋯⋯」火神沒有聽從建議，反是惡趣味的報復著試圖控制自己再絞緊點對方，青峰被火神緊縮的後穴給吸吮著，快要爆炸的快感直沖腦袋，青峰狠狠的撞進對方身體，趴在火神身上，在火神耳邊跟著喘息著，體內的粗大不停地劃著內壁，溫暖的後穴裹住了整根堅挺，青峰抽送著，不停的摩擦著與自己太過契合的後穴，火神被青峰的氣息圍繞，頓時暈然。  
　　「啊⋯⋯啊⋯⋯啊嗯、要到了⋯⋯」青峰舔弄著火神的唇，雙方的快感在這樣不停地抽送下達到了一致，火神在快要到達高潮前用力的絞緊了青峰。  
　　「火神⋯⋯我也⋯⋯」青峰想退開，火神卻是用腳圈住了青峰，忍不住射進了火神體內，火神被熱燙的液體噴射到最底，跟著也射了出來。  
　　「抱歉。」青峰意猶未盡的舔吻著火神，下身還埋在火神的體內緩緩抽送回味，火神喘息著看著青峰，伸出了手捧著青峰的臉學著舔吻：「你下次再敢讓我說出那種話你就完蛋了。」兇狠的語氣可沒在開玩笑，但看在青峰眼裡這完全是挑逗，他沒放在心上。  
　　「大我⋯⋯」青峰倒在火神的旁邊，把火神翻了側身，他從背後環抱著他，半軟半硬的下身摩擦著火神的臀縫，才幾個動作，火神就又感受到了臀部上那熱燙得住身正蠢蠢欲動，火神轉頭吻著青峰，一語不發地伸手握住青峰的巨根，緩緩地往自己後穴送。  
　　「啊⋯⋯」  
　　「嗯⋯⋯」進入了火神的身體，兩人都發出了滿足的喟嘆。剛高潮完的身體還在發軟，但青峰的熱度完全傳送到了火神的體內，火神的下身緩緩地站了起來，青峰這次一開始就快速地抽送著，抓起火神的大腿勾著，不停的撞擊聲迴盪在房間內，青峰輕啃著火神的肩肉，火神搖搖晃晃的又被快感襲捲，他忍不住覺得怎麼做都不夠似的。  
　　火神的下身也跟著敲擊自己的小腹，青峰愛憐的握著火神的堅挺，撫弄著，揉捏著，火神受到了雙重的快感，很快的又噴射了出來，青峰狠狠的又撞擊了幾次，深深地埋入，兩顆渾圓簡直都要跟著沒入體內，直到他又再一次深深射進火神體內，他才再度睜開眼睛看著自己正抱著的人。  
　　他親吻他的耳朵，沒有要把還埋在火神黏呼呼的體內的下身抽出，火神再度轉過了頭回吻，青峰低啞的聲音開了口：「好爽⋯⋯大我，你知道我為了這一天查了多少資料啊？」  
　　「我一點也不想知道你到底哪學的這些。」火神笑著親吻他，青峰想要求表揚的心情頓時被掃蕩：「你不喜歡？」火神紅了臉。  
　　「不⋯⋯」火神看著青峰，他沒辦法說他完全為他著迷，好幾次他都想把青峰喜歡聽的那些下流話說出來，思考了一下他為了屁股著想還是不要告訴他比較好：「也不是啦，不過你真的⋯⋯拜託下次別那麼⋯⋯努力。」發軟的腰現在正在抗議著，他感覺他的脊椎骨也很多不滿。  
　　青峰深情地吻著火神：「辦不到，你讓我無法控制。」


End file.
